


Coven of seven

by Kuns_Kloud



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff and Crack, Kun is just tired, M/M, Polyamory, chat fic, everyone is whipped for each other, no plot i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuns_Kloud/pseuds/Kuns_Kloud
Summary: WayV is a small coven with witches, werewolves and vampires! They’re very in love with each other but that doesn’t stop them from creating chaos
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Everyone, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Everyone, Liu Yang Yang/Everyone, Qian Kun/Everyone, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Everyone, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Everyone, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Coven of seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten creates a group chat with his six boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet the coven
> 
> Kun- Earth elemental  
> Ten- Night witch  
> Hendery- Fire elemental  
> Sicheng- Water elemental  
> Lucas- shapeshifter  
> YangYang- Vampire  
> Dejun- werewolf

**Ten has added **Kun** , **Sicheng** , **Lucas** , **Hendery** , **Dejun, Yang Yang to [new group chat]****

**Ten has changed [new group chat] to [hellhole]**

**Ten has changed his nickname to “TenAmongstOnes”**

**TenAmongstOnes:** Welcome to hell, babes

 **Kun:** Ten, sweetheart, what in the name of Gaea is this?   
**  
TenAmongstOnes:** It’s a group chat, love. I figured we should maximise our time together so I created this group chat

 **Kun:** Aww ten 🥺

**TenAmongstOnes: 🥺❤️  
**

**TenAmongstOnes:** I just love you guys so much 

**Sicheng:** Now that’s a fucking lie if I’ve ever seen one

**TenAmongstOnes has changed Sicheng’s name into “LoseLose”**

**LoseLose:** You’re proving my point, you dick

 **TenAmongstOnes:** Sorry I don’t talk to losers

 **LoseLose:** I’ll make sure your bottle of newt eyes will be “accidentally” shoved down your throat-

 **Hendery:** Lmao those newt eyes will never _see the light of day_

 **Hendery:** I bet that would really _choke_ ten up

 **Hendery:** literally. 

**LoseLose:** -and you’re next, I have just decided.

 **Yang Yang:** ooh! I want a cool nickname too!! Ten ge pleaseeee

 **Dejun:** ditto

 **TenAmongstOnes:** alright, my angels

**TenAmongstOnes has changed Dejun’s nickname to “furry”**

**furry:** I-

 **Yang Yang:** I changed my mind

 **TenAmongstOnes:** too late, baobei

**TenAmongstOnes has changed YangYang’s nickname to “mosquito”**

**mosquito:** this is vampire-phobia

 **TenAmongstOnes:** Hush now, bloodsucker. I shall bless you all with my amazing naming skills

**TenAmongstOnes has changed Kun’s nickname to “hag”**

**TenAmongstOnes has changed Lucas’s nickname to “fraud”**

**TenAmongstOnes has changed Hendery’s nickname to “favourite child”**

**favourite child:** nice lol

 **fraud:** you’re so mean :(

 **hag:** I want cuddles from everyone except Ten. You sit at the corner of shame >:(

 **TenAmongstOnes:** but 🥺

 **hag:** no ❤️

 **TenAmongstOnes:** I hate his fucking family 💔

 **LoseLose:** calling us a family while we’re dating really gives me incest vibes 

**mosquito:** ew, that’s probably not what Ten had in mind when he said that you perv

 **favourite child:** yeah lmao ur gross

 **LoseLose:** can it, shitheads, I can’t believe I’m dating yalls asses

 **LoseLose:** it’s like only Kun and I are the normal ones....... I think...

 **furry:** no lol rmb when Kun ge brought a Christmas tree back home and the sheer amount of love and affection he gave it grew the Christmas tree tenfold till it broke through our roof?

 **furry:** and rmb when u got so mad at Ten that you flooded the house with a rainstorm and didn’t even realise it until Lucas turned into a otter and bit you back to reality?

 **LoseLose:** glad to see you come back just to diss us, junnie

 **hag:** in my defence, the tree was very pretty and I just had to tell it that it was :((

 **fraud:** I mean.. we had a pretty cool Christmas tree in the end

 **TenAmongstOnes:** Lucas, honey, we could barely get it to stand straight (gay)

 **favourite child:** yeah and you had to shift into a bird in order to get the star to the tip of the tree (we all are)

 **mosquito:** it was pretty funny to see tho (loving the gay jokes you guys)

 **hag:** i’d say it’s a win in my book 

**favourite child:** I guess you can say it’s a... _winwin_ situation 

**LoseLose has kicked favourite child out of [hellhole]**   
  


**TenAmongstOnes:** aw I’ve always really liked him :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s a scenario or idea that you want to see in this fic, let me know and I’ll try to make it happen with my limited humour :))


End file.
